Badlands
Drysnout Gnolls (800) (800) Stonevault Trogg (400) , Dustbelcher (200) (100) Ironforge prospectors and their crews (100) Goblins |level=Scalable 40-60 |loc=Southeastern Khaz Modan |major=Kargath (100) |affiliation= Dark Iron dwarfLands of Conflict, 66 |pop=2,000 |source=Lands of Conflict, 66 }} The Badlands is a region in Khaz Modan accessed via the Searing Gorge to the west and Loch Modan to the north. The Badlands are a cracked desert of dry earth, scattered boulders, and winding canyons. Dark Iron dwarves clash with ogres and drakes, while Horde orcs man a fortress to keep watch on their renegade brethren in the eastern lands. Ironforge prospectors search this desolate land for Titan artifacts, inspired by the recently unearthed Uldaman — an immense ruin that held the first clues to the dwarves’ lofty origins. Stonevault troggs, released after millennia of slumber, slaughtered the explorers and viciously defend their stolen city.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 17 Only the hardiest of creatures can survive in the arid wastes, such as feral coyotes, cougars and buzzards. In the far east is a region inhabited by black dragon spawn. Scattered across the Badlands are camps of ogres of the Dustbelcher tribe. In the northwest is a tiny Horde outpost. The northern reaches of this rugged land are home to ruins that were the workings of the ancient race, the earthen. These ruins are known as Uldaman. Dark Iron dwarves also have a large fortress just south of Uldaman. History The fall of the orcish Horde at the end of the Second War left its remnants scattered and downtrodden. The Orcs who once controlled Khaz Modan were nearly annihilated in a massive push by the Lordaeron humans. The ogres and Horde settlement in this region are the remains of the early Horde forces stationed there. Aid and reinforcements have arrived from the current Horde, much to the relief of the Orcs. In the interest of tactics they dug a path through the mountains to reach the Searing Gorge, unwittingly releasing the Dark Iron Dwarves from their "prison". There also seems to be a buried troll temple to the northwest of the Dustbowl's middle part. The "troll temple" has two snake head statues that are similar to those found in the Hinterlands. Getting There ; Alliance:From Loch Modan, simply head south into the Badlands. ; Horde:The Badlands are one of the most difficult questing zones for Horde players to access, but are a vital connecting point between the north and south halves of the eastern continent. See Reaching the Badlands travel guide for a detailed guide on how to get here. Geography This desolate wasteland is cracked and dry, consisting mostly of flat stretches of land enclosed by the surrounding mountains. A few hills dot the landscape, and the eastern part of the zone is a large canyon full of black dragons. The instanced dungeon Uldaman can be found in this area. In addition, there are a few micro dungeons in the Badlands. There are no battlegrounds in this zone. Maps and subregions :† Not an official subzone, but notable. * Pre- Topographic map of the Badlands Dungeons Elite areas *Lethlor Ravine Flight Master Locations : Fuselight : Dragon's Mouth : Dustwind Dig : Bloodwatcher Point : New Kargath Regions Adjacent to Badlands Notable Characters The Badlands are home to several characters of note. At his camp in the Dustbowl, Lotwil Veriatus seeks aid in his latest experiment. South of Hammertoe's Digsite, Prospector Ryedol attempts to cleanse Uldaman of the evil Dark Irons. And at Kargath, Warlord Goretooth and his men send bold adventurers into the dark Blackrock Mountain in search of retribution. Quests The following items are used to complete various quests within the Badlands. Therefore, it is advised to retrieve the following items before going to Badlands: * ( ) * x9 ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) World of Warcraft: Cataclysm The Badlands will be a 45-48 zone in Cataclysm.http://blue.mmo-champion.com/t/26435286279/feedback-badlands/ A landslide has destroyed the town of Kargath, and Deathwing's passage through the zone has left a swath of destruction in its wake. A new goblin port will be built. The storyline jumps across the zone with some surprising twists. Areas affected:Frejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation *Angor Fortress – from just south of here all the way to the SW corner of the Badlands is a swath of destruction (named Scar of the Worldbreaker), with charred desert and the tops of mountains sliced off and glowing with lava – former areas included in the destruction include Camp Wurg, much of The Dustbowl and most of Mirage Flats *Agmond's End - most of the mobs in the camp proper have been slain and the camp is now home to the Gnome, Dr. Hieronymous Blam who seems to have created a number of Blam Turrets nearby *Hammertoe's Digsite – the dwarf camp south of the site now contains an Alliance flight path and has been named Dustwind Dig *Kargath – buried by an avalanche, and the Ruins of Kargath are now inhabited by black dragon whelps; New Kargath has been rebuilt nearby with updated architecture and fortifications in the area formerly known as Apocryphan's Rest; to the southeast of New Kargath is an Alliance quest hub, Dragon's Mouth *Lethlor Ravine – above the ravine is a neutral Goblin outpost with flight master (Fuselight); following the path outside of town and across the opposite side of the ravine leads to a Goblin transporter that connects to another goblin-themed town over the hill and along the coast - Fuselight-by-the-Sea; the ravine appears to have been widened in some places and near the opening is a small camp, Rhea's Camp, manned by the Goblin, Rhea *Scar of the Worldbreaker - see Angor above; it seems three notable NPCs have been relocated here at a small camp of their own: Lucien Tosselwrench, Martek the Exiled, and Theldurin the Lost. *Tomb of the Watchers - located near Dustind Dig and north of the new Horde camp of Bloodwatcher Point, this dig site appears to share many qualities with the nearby dungeon of Uldaman and is being excavated by both Horde and Alliance diggers *Other – a deep chasm runs between Badlands and Loch Modan – There is a very steep path in the chasm that players can walk through but it is otherwise uncertain as of this time how players will proceed into the zone from Loch Modan File:Cataclysmic Chasm.jpg|A giant chasm snakes across multiple zones. (Loch Modan on the left, Badlands on the right) File:Scar of the Worldbreaker (Badlands).jpg|Scar of the Worldbreaker: Some sort of ridged impressions, perhaps caused by Deathwing? Videos Resources This is an area rich in Minerals and Herbs. The minimum level of mining is around 125-150, but within a few hours you can rise to the 200 area. Even Gold veins appear rather frequently. *Herbs **Wild Steelbloom **Kingsblood **Fadeleaf **Goldthorn **Khadgar's Whisker **Firebloom **Purple Lotus **Dragon's Teeth (Badlands is the only region it grows) *Ore **Silver Vein **Iron Deposit **Indurium Mineral Vein (Badlands and Uldaman are the only regions it is available) **Gold Vein **Mithril Deposit **Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures * Black dragonkin * Cheetahs * Coyotes * Dark Iron Dwarves * Earth Elementals * Golems * Ogres * Troggs * Vultures * Whelps Notes *In one mission in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, Cho'Gall and a squadron of orcs must pass through the Badlands. *The pass to Searing Gorge lies south of Kargath, coordinates (0,63). References External links es:Badlands fr:Terres Ingrates nl:Badlands pl:Badlands Category:Flats Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Badlands Category:Deserts